


четырнадцать часов

by mirlen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirlen/pseuds/mirlen
Summary: Он так и не смог никому рассказать о том, что истинная причина чужого поспешного решения — его, Тэиля, трусость. Он так никому и не рассказал, что тысячи километров и эта разница во времени — его персональное наказание. Он так никому и не рассказал. Не рассказал.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 3





	четырнадцать часов

— Если честно, я сегодня проспал, — Енхо двигается ближе, часть его лица пропадает из кадра на несколько долгих минут. Тэиль не просит его вернуться в прежнее положение, с улыбкой добродушной наблюдает за тем, как парень поджимает губы, видимо, пытаясь установить телефон на столе как можно лучше, используя все, что попадается под руку. Мун замечает небольшой учебник в его руках, чуть позже Енхо поднимается с кровати, чтобы дотянуться до бутылки с водой, брошенной где-то на полу. Все это не кажется хорошей опорой, но Тэиль терпеливо ждет, и уже совсем скоро улыбчивое лицо младшего слепит чужие усталые глаза, — прости, пожалуйста, и не злись.

Тэиль переводит взгляд на часы, что в самом углу экрана. Едва перевалило за полночь. В этом нет ничего страшного, если совсем откровенно, да и Со знает о том, что Мун не станет по-настоящему раздражаться из-за подобных вещей или требовать объяснений, но у Енхо все еще два пропущенных и беззвучный режим на телефоне, и оправдываться он готов скорее перед собой, потому что Мун никогда не отключает звук на телефоне, никогда не пропускает ни секунды того времени, что негласным правилом посвящено тихим разговорам ни о чем.

— Я заметил, — Тэиль пожимает плечами, лениво поправляет плед под ногами. На Енхо свободная футболка, из-за плохой связи не видно, но он уверен, что на лбу его обязательно блестят капли пота. Со не раз жаловался на то, что осень в этом году излишне душная. Октябрь в Сеуле тоже выдался довольно теплым, но сам Мун в это время года отчего-то постоянно мерзнет, — все хорошо, у меня все равно были дела, я только позвонил и вернулся к учебе.

Врет, конечно, безбожно.

Никогда не оставляет никаких дел на вечер, не желая отвлекаться от чужого лица ни на секунду, даже чай горячий готовит себе за две минуты до назначенного времени, чтобы не подниматься с кровати лишний раз. И в этот раз тоже. Не оставил. Волновался, не находил себе места, растерял всякую сонливость, потому что Со никогда раньше не пропускал его звонков тоже, старался звонить первым, будто до сих пор не мог справиться с собственной совестью. Тэилю не хочется, чтобы подобные ночи, лишенные покоя, вошли в привычку, потому что заспанное лицо младшего по утрам — то, что принадлежит ему по праву, и он отчаянно не желает расставаться с ним.

(Хочется спросить, оттого ли улыбка на чужом лице такая понимающая, что он догадался обо всем давно, но Мун только поджимает губы, удобнее устраивает ноутбук на костлявых коленях).

— Лучше скажи, почему ты еще дома? Кажется, у вас сейчас только десять утра, разве ты не учишься до двух часов? Если начнешь собираться, успеешь на последние занятия.

— Нет, — парень качает головой, вертит в руках ручку, что подобрал с пола чуть раньше, — хотел сначала побежать, а потом в голову пришла глупая мысль, я подумал, что хен мог забить на сон и просидеть всю ночь перед ноутбуком, не зная, выйду ли я в сеть. И только посмотри на себя, — Со смеется, — отвечаешь на звонок со второго гудка.

— Ты не должен пропускать занятия из-за меня, давай, беги собираться, — в голосе Муна ни намека на улыбку, он хмурит брови и смотрит недовольно. Енхо только машет руками, показывает язык, не забывая добавить, что на таком огромном расстоянии влияние того, кто старше по возрасту, совсем не действует.

Тэиль слабо улыбается, жалуясь на то, что парнишка едва ли слушался его, когда жил совсем рядом, но улыбка его не трогает глаза, а потому выглядит на усталом лице неестественной, будто приклеенной неумелыми руками.

Енхо перестает смеяться, он смотрит на экран телефона внимательно, рука его предательски взлетает в воздух, будто тянется к чужому лицу, забыв обо всех запретах. Тэиль не должен уделять этой мелочи внимание, но он отводит взгляд в сторону, опускает давно остывший чай на небольшой стул рядом с кроватью, сильнее кутается в плед.

— Я хочу поцеловать тебя, — Тэиль вздрагивает. Мнет в руках дрожащих край пледа, кривит губы в улыбке, которой давно никто не верит, — прости. Ложись спать, не убирай телефон далеко, я хочу разбудить тебя перед занятиями. Доброй ночи, хен.

Мун взглядом рассеянным скользит по экрану ноутбука, когда Со берет в руки телефон, завершая звонок с виноватой улыбкой. Выдыхает, ноутбук прикрывает, убирая его в сторону. Ему бы думать сейчас о многом и с дрожью в пальцах бороться, но внезапно накатившая сонливость лишает его рассудок всяких мыслей, липкими пальцами вытягивает из организма последние силы. Тэиль валится на кровать, не сразу прячется под теплым одеялом, что едва ли способно согреть этой ночью. Он прячет лицо в подушке, повторяет чужие слова, что оседают горечью на кончике языка, будто старую молитву.

Енхо учится в другой стране уже второй год, между ними тысячи километров и разница во времени — четырнадцать часов, и Тэилю не раз стоило напомнить младшему, что рядом сотни удивительных людей и вся та чушь, что вскружила ему голову однажды в Корее, давно должна превратиться в неловкое воспоминание, над которым можно посмеяться поздно вечером за чашкой горячего чая, но между ними тысячи километров, а самому Тэилю до сих пор не смешно.

У Енхо новая жизнь в Штатах, его величают Джоном и обещают успешную карьеру сразу после выпуска. Тэиль счастлив за него, по-настоящему счастлив, но не может признаться даже в этом. Со каждый раз смотрит на него с немой обидой, будто в прошлой жизни Мун столкнул его с обрыва, когда в реальности всего лишь испугался бороться за те чувства, которым еще не придумали названия.

Енхо ни разу не обвинил его, не пытался сыграть на совести, только однажды прибежал к чужому дому поздно ночью, смотрел глазами безумными и обнимал так крепко, будто хотел раздробить старшему ребра. Он просил, обещал не отпускать руки старшего, признавался-признавался-признавался. Енхо умолял. А в один момент, уничтоженный чужим безразличием, просто перестал. Это то, что Тэиль никогда не сможет себе простить.

Он узнал о том, что Со улетел в Америку, от своей матери, на радостях рассказывающей за ужином о том, что родители парня все же смогли уговорить его на учебу в другой стране, да еще и тот вдруг так увлекся открывшимися перед ним возможностями, что отправился в Штаты первым же рейсом. Мун кривил губы в неестественных улыбках весь оставшийся вечер. Он так и не смог никому рассказать о том, что истинная причина чужого поспешного решения — его, Тэиля, трусость. Он так никому и не рассказал, что тысячи километров и эта разница во времени — его персональное наказание. Он так никому и не рассказал. Не рассказал.

Тэиль прикрывает глаза и забывается в беспокойном сне ровно до восьми часов утра.

* * *

Тэиль не хотел волноваться, упрямо боролся с тревожностью, когда после вечерних занятий заметил несколько пропущенных от знакомого номера. Енхо мог, конечно же, вполне мог позвонить ради забавы, может, от скуки, но время в Чикаго все еще позднее. Мун смотрит на часы, высчитывает примерное время звонка, хмурится, не сразу решается звонить, надеясь только на то, что взволнованное сердце успокоится за жалкие доли секунд.

— Хен, — чужой голос звучит невыносимо устало, — ты придешь встретиться со мной, когда я буду в Корее?

Тэиль хмурится. Когда. Когда, а не если.

— Ты возвращаешься? Почему?

В его голосе нет и намека на радость, Мун не может даже постыдиться того, насколько испуганно он звучит в эту секунду. Со не смеется, не превращает все в шутку, только выдыхает обессиленно, подтверждая чужие страхи. Енхо не шутит. Тэиль кусает губы, сжимает телефон в руках нервно. Они не пытались встретиться, когда младший возвращался домой на каникулы, потому что оба понимали, что после нескольких месяцев тишины, громких криков и пьяного бормотания в трубку они могут встретиться только для того, чтобы сказать вслух о том, о чем привыкли вздыхать поздно ночью. Со не может спрашивать о встрече так просто, будто- будто все это ничего не значит.

— Я хочу увидеть тебя, — Енхо тяжело выдыхает, — мне нужно увидеться с тобой-

Голос младшего дрожит. Не справляется с дрожью и сам Тэиль. Он не готов, не готов к этой встрече, и Мун знает, что страшно не ему одному.

— Почему так неожиданно? Почему ты возвращаешься?

— Хен, — всхлипывает, рукой прикрывает рот, чтобы не заплакать в голос. Тэиль хотел бы не представлять чужое лицо в голове так отчетливо, — отец умирает.

* * *

Он сталкивается с мамой Енхо на пороге небольшой квартиры, она скользит по нему рассеянным взглядом, слабо гладит по голове. Едва ли слышит и малую часть взволнованного бормотания, но Тэиль не смеет ее упрекать.

— Он в комнате, — шепчет она сорванным голосом, Мун не может скрыть горечь во взгляде, — ему сейчас очень нужна поддержка, спасибо, что нашел время и пришел.

Она прощается с ним уже через минуту, скрывается за дверью в одном только свитере. Мун поджимает губы, выдыхает судорожно и, наконец, проходит вперед. Он удивительно хорошо помнит каждый угол дома для того, кто вот уже второй год не находил в себе смелости появиться на пороге чужой квартиры. Дверь не заперта, поэтому он проходит вперед, стараясь не шуметь.

Тэиль не может сказать, насколько чужим все выглядит в комнате, в которой раньше пропадал днями. Дело даже не в видимых изменениях, он не понимает, чувствует одну лишь предательскую тревожность, от которой стынет кровь. Может, дело в окне, открытом настежь в конце осени. Муну хочется верить, что дело всего лишь в этом, когда тело его бьет озноб. Он оттягивает рукава свитера ниже, скрывая за ними холодные пальцы, будто подобная мелочь способна согреть.

Раньше казалось, что при встрече взволнованное сердце его будет биться с такой силой, что на секунду он перестанет дышать, Тэиль отчего-то думал, что оно, которому так долго запрещалось чувствовать, в первую же секунду, не чувствуя сопротивления, вспорхнет бабочкой, раздробит ему ребра, разорвет горло на кусочки, окрашивая их первую встречу в кровавый алый. Тэиль замечает младшего, громко сопящего на кровати в углу комнаты, и только губ его касается теплая улыбка. Он подходит ближе неуверенно, будто все еще не может осознать, что ему стоит всего лишь протянуть руку вперед, чтобы холодная осень в его сердце превратилась в самые жаркие дни лета.Так близко.

Мун останавливается в двух шагах от чужой постели, рукой проводит по растрепанным волосам, не сразу замечая дрожь широких плеч. Тихо выдыхает, вспоминая об открытом окне, прикрывает его не сразу, взглядом замирая на темных тучах. К вечеру обещали дождь. Тэиль возвращается к чужой кровати, присаживается рядом, стараясь не разбудить парня, утомленного перелетом и всем тем, с чем пришлось столкнуться в ту секунду, как ноги его ступили на родную землю, пальцами проводит по нахмуренному лбу.

— Хен, — Енхо ловит его ладонь дрожащими пальцами, не сжимает и не пытается притянуть к себе. Он скользит по лицу старшего расфокусированным взглядом, неловко поднимается на локтях, двигаясь ближе. Осматривается по сторонам настолько бессознательно, что кажется, будто и не просыпался. Мун понимает, что состояние это продлится жалкие десять секунд, которых едва ли хватит на то, чтобы он мог вспомнить слова поддержки, что готовил в дороге, но дело даже не в этом. За это мгновение, когда разум парня прощается с дивным миром снов, на плечи его свалится так много, что страшно представить, Тэиль хотел бы остаться в этом мгновении, попросить чуть больше времени, но он не может даже сжать чужие руки крепче, не зная, осталось ли это право за ним. Тэиль может только наблюдать за тем, как чужое растерянное лицо трещит осколками, рассыпается на глазах, оставляя за собой одну лишь голую горечь, которую невозможно прикрыть от посторонних глаз, — хен, — он не плачет, но голос его предательски срывается, когда Тэиль протягивает руки вперед, не в силах произнести и слова. Со движется ближе, обнимает Муна, пряча лицо свое у того под боком, — хен.

Тэиль расчесывает чужие растрепанные волосы пальцами, нежно гладит голову младшего, шепчет что-то бессвязно. Не существует слов, способных успокоить Енхо, рейс которого задержали на полтора часа. Мун не может представить, что чувствовал Со, после перелета услышав о том, что опоздал. На каких-то двадцать минут опоздал. Мун не хочет. Не хочет представлять.

Их встреча не похожа на кровавый алый, ее нельзя сравнить даже с бледным розовым. За окном грохочет небо, Тэиль позволяет себе держать чужие дрожащие руки в своих так долго, как не позволено даже самым хорошим друзьям. Енхо говорит, что улетит первым рейсом сразу после похорон, признается, что не может дышать в Сеуле. Тэиль так и не находит в себе сил рассказать о самом важном, он вдруг отчетливо понимает, что Со больше не вернется.

Их первая встреча испачкана грязной кистью усталого художника, что давно забыл о любимом деле.  
Их первая встреча — самые дождливые дни осени.


End file.
